


Sing Me To Sleep

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, M/M, No Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: Steve is tired af from sparring with Natasha and Bucky is there to help
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it. I put this on wattpad if you wanna see it there (@/-tiltheendoftheline-) Thank you!

Steve lay lazily on the couch, sighing heavily as he closes his eyes. Sparring with Nat was harder than Bucky had explained it to be. He showered as soon as he got home and went to get a glass of water. It was unusual for him to be this exhausted after training. Bucky went to the store while Steve was gone so Steve just decides to wait on the couch until Bucky gets home. After minutes of waiting, the soldier falls asleep on the couch. He knows he did because he doesn't remember hearing Bucky walk into the apartment. Steve only opens his eyes when he feels Bucky's grip on his shoulder. He turns onto his back to face Bucky.

"Hey," he says tiredly.

"Hey," Bucky smiles. "How was it?"

"Harder than you said it'd be." Bucky chuckles.

"She's tough," Bucky runs his hand through Steve's damp hair. "You wanna go to bed?"

"And get off of the couch? Hell no." Bucky laughs, sitting on the floor next to the couch. "Let's just sleep out here,"

"On the couch?"

"No, on the table." Steve smiles.

"Okay, smartass," Bucky laughs. standing up. "It's not big enough for both of us,"

"Sure it is. We just have to," Steve pulls Bucky on top of himself, Bucky anchoring his arms around Steve. "Do this." Bucky chuckles again, looking into Steve's eyes.

"You're soft," he says. "Peter says you're a cinnamon roll, whatever that means. But I think I see it now."

"I'm not soft,"

"Sure, Stevie." They sit in companionable silence for a minute. "Want me to get the light?"

"No, just stay. We'll get it later. I'm too tired to..." Steve trails off.

"...Finish your sentence?" Bucky finishes for him.

"No," Steve chuckles. "Too tired to move to let you get up to get it."

"You just love me," Bucky says pridefully. "I bet that's it."

"No,"

"Yes," Bucky pokes at Steve's sides. Steve giggles lazily, mumbling stuff like "No," and "Stop". Bucky stops and kisses Steve gently. "Switch me, please."

"Why?" Steve asks.

"'Cause I wanna cuddle you, not be cuddled." Bucky stands up and motions for Steve to do the same. "Move," Steve did what Bucky asked him to. Bucky lays where Steve once was and Steve lays on top of Bucky, resting his head on the older's chest.

"It's been since the 30s. That was the last time we did this," Steve mentions. Bucky nods slowly. "It's because you're a baby,"

"I'm not," Bucky laughs.

"You are," Steve says back. "We both know it."

Bucky chuckles in defeat. "Whatever." Then another beat of silence. "Want me to sing to you like I used to?" Bucky asks. He didn't know if he was being serious or not. But, given the circumstances, it felt normal.

"Dunno. If you want to," Bucky rolls his eyes. Steve always said "if you want to" when he wanted to say yes.

"You could just say 'yes' if you want me to,"

"I could," Steve nuzzles into Bucky's torse, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Go on,"

"Pushy, hm?" Bucky hums.

"Your voice is calming,"

"I guess," There's another beat of silence.

"Please?" Steve whispers.

"Fine." He clears his throat.

_"You are my sunshine, ___

__My only sunshine." ____

____Steve chuckles at the song choice, closing his eyes as memories filled his mind._ _ _ _

_____"You make me happy _____ _ _

______When skies are grey. _____ _ _ _

_________You'll never know, dear, _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________How much I love you." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky hears Steve whisper and 'I love you', and he says it back. He strokes Steve's hair, hugging the younger one tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Please don't take my sunshine away," _Bucky kisses Steve's limp hand gently, lacing their fingers together. He closes his eyes, slowly drifting off.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
